


At the turn of a page

by Tarredion



Series: fluff for those days <3 [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Cameos, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forever Home, M/M, liveshow, or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: Phil’s had his reasons for not continuing liveshows during lockdown, but they’re ready for a comeback—a domestic one, at that
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: fluff for those days <3 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663717
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	At the turn of a page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoughtaThought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtaThought/gifts).



> as inspired by a premonition dream i had not long before Phil’s quiz live stream.. have some domesticity!
> 
> // there's some food mentions but i think that should be it

“No — no, we can’t draw him being eaten by a spider!” Phil laughs, frantically waving at his screen. “Why do you guys always want horrific things to happen to Da— my characters?”

It’s been a good liveshow so far, with few antics going off the rails, and the chat being well-behaved—mostly. Not that he can slander any of them, though. It had been quite a surprise; an impulsive decision on his part, to go live again (again) after so many months in quarantine.

He’s missed this. He really has. All the banter; the games; interacting with his fans, and the soft reassurance that Dan is waiting for him to be done, in the kitchen next door (the kitchen in their  _ forever home, _ too. It’s surreal.)

At the urgency of the flickering chat, he reaches for his pen again, focusing on the whiteboard. He’s not sure what to draw next—to accompany the attempt at curls, bunny ears, and robot-like face—but they all have plenty of ideas. Some... more  _ creative _ than others.

He smudges a stray line with the back of his hand. Hopefully it won’t stain blue. “So, do we have anything we want to add, guys?”

“Give me a triangle nose, too, will yah.”

Dan crosses his arms, too seriously for his ‘sexual fantasies’ hoodie (and lack of pants..) How he appeared so quickly is anyone’s guess, least of all Phil’s. 

“Oh.” And it certainly shows. 

Pink spot alight, Dan giggles at his ridiculousness and leans in for a kiss—changes his mind last second, brushing Phil’s speckled cheek with his lips.

“Cute curls, bub, cute curls. Give me a nose, too, please—”

“Right…” Phil falters; pretends for a moment not to watch Dan’s frizzy curls bounce out of sight, then pipes up with an exaggerated voice; “Oh, Tortitabby says we should add  _ whiskers! _ I think that sounds great, even if it is a bit cliche.”

“—or you can just listen to them and not me!” 

Laughter bubbles out of Phil’s mouth. He can practically see the scowl on Dan’s face, hear him cutely huff with furrowed brows. When annoyed, he can pull a wide variety of adorable faces—enough to make him  _ guffaw _ for days (stupid word for stupid thoughts, Dan’ll say, despite showing it to Phil after one of his Wiki-marathons.  _ And _ it’s not his fault his brain runs on caffeine and gay—Dan-gay. Morosexual. Stupid words. Whatever.)

Phil grins. “Don’t listen to him,” he whisper-shouts. “He’s only jealous we get along so well.”

The show keeps on track after that, though Phil doesn’t do well at hiding his crinkling eyes at every sound insinuating Dan is  _ there _ . He’s convinced he never will. They’ve finally reached the point of comfort where they best fit in.

“Jotalina says bye— so does dayday… netalialackless... dnp-thoughts— oh!” Phil laughs a little—behind his hand. “Nat.. natigail—sorry, almost didn’t catch your username—says I should grow out my stubble again— It has been long, hasn’t it… does anyone remember the full beard?” The chat flickers by in a blur so he spouts the first thing his mind cooks up. “I’m sure you all do.”

He pauses and looks up briefly—catches Dan’s inquisitive eye. Embarrassed to be caught out, Dan sways on his heels and pouts, waving the spatula vaguely in Phil’s direction. “Don’t think I’m done with you yet.”

“... them or me.”

“Both, spork.” He scoops the last of some cream into a second bowl, then puts it to his mouth. “Now, come and eat before it gets cold.”

He pokes his cheek with his tongue. The teasing is all fun, almost like a flimsy dance they’ve perfected throughout the years. In a moment, when they’re all alone, it’ll turn into  _ proper _ flirting and something more—and Phil knows he’ll enjoy that more and more and more.

Phil covers the camera; hands reaching to turn it off as he finalizes his goodbye—chapped lips on his nape tell him they’re not live anymore. 

Showing his presence has made him feel a lot lighter, and under Dan’s gentle touches, his muscles thaw, melt, mold. He leans into it, sighing softly.

“Are you.. still going to  _ surprise _ them?”

Dan smirks against Phil’s skin—the urge to poke his dimples are strong, so if he’d been facing front... “You bet.” He gnaws. Phil doesn’t twitch. “Now, food. Better appreciate it, Lester, even though it’s not Dominos.”

“You have too little faith in me, Howell.”

There’s something contemplative in Dan’s rugged, smiling voice. “Don’t get cheeky with me. That’s not why I married you.”

Oh, if only the chat could see them, now.

——

_ Dan wheels into view, laptop set up on his new desk in the sparsely decorated office. It was a feature they’d really wanted; now that this new home would permanently house more aspects of their life—careers, pets, kids—it had been one of their musts, along with a larger, family-sized kitchen, secure staircases, and space for at least one nice nursery (they’re still bickering about what colour to paint the walls, but Dan’ll probably crumble in a few days, and give Phil his pick of a horrible mustard yellow that doesn’t even look yellow.) _

_ Despite the frizz of his hair, he doesn’t look much different from a few hours ago. As he flattens the pigtail curl to his forehead, the chat goes wild, and he giggles blithely. _

_ “Hi.” His waving hand is gone as soon as it appears. _

_ Dan’s flustered by the attention, really. He’s nearly as peach as Phil’s cheek when he pecked it, rosy patch glowing slightly—he’s off his game; uncertain what to do for a few seconds. _

_ But the longer he’s on screen, his tense lips soften and his eyes wrinkle in the corners, dimple appearing. He may be a little rusty, but he’s still a performer at heart, and the fans are kind and welcoming. They’ve been waiting patiently for him. Phil knew, of course, encouraging as ever—currently watching the live from his phone. _

_ “It’s been a while, but Danny boi is here to hang— okay, no. Fuck no.” He laughs, proper boisterous this time, and runs a hand through his hair, messing it up. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry— I might have said that, but it was proper cringe. Yea— Daniel isn’t here to torture you all, believe it or not. He’s just a mess. How are you all?” _

_ The intro is about as tangled as Dan could make it. He gets distracted by the new emojis in the chat almost instantly, rants about staying inside, roasts some of the audience, and puts the spinny chair to good use—until he’s reminded. _

_ “What… what we were talking about…? Guys, guys— You’re too distracted to read our comments, says Dangay—Ha! See! Speak of the devil. I promise— I promise I’m not ignoring you.” _

_ Dan’s eyes twinkle. “‘You’re cute!’ Awww—Therealdannyboi, that’s— that’s. Thank you, honestly.” He hides behind his sleeves. “Do you like the hair, right now? I got it cut. Phil— Phil likes it.” _

_ The chat flickers, and he grins. A cheeky little shit, as always. No surprise. _

_ “Shush. Behave.” They won’t, but it’s worth to speak it aloud for the eyeroll he’s then allowed. “So, about the dog we’re planning to get… Phil really wants a corgi—of course, that’s what he’s like, this guy—but, what if I surprised him with a mix-breed? I went on a wiki-dive, they’re supposed to be a good fit for families with kids—don’t tell him I said that, you guys and mentioning him in every tweet—” _

——

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ thanks for reading
> 
> [reblog here](https://tarredion.tumblr.com/post/636397463436148736/at-the-turn-of-a-page)
> 
> [Thanks dayday for betaing!](https://peggyschuylerbasically.tumblr.com)


End file.
